


2:32 a.m.

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: Aomine gets an empty text from Kise.





	2:32 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Teikou!AoKise fluff. In which Aomine and Kise are childhood friends and neighbors.

Sometimes during the night, he had kicked his blanket off the bed. The back of his neck shivered as he stared at the ceiling through narrow eyes, his body still sluggish from sleep.

It was the crisp vibration of his cellphone on the nightstand that prompted him to move. He would have ignored it, but some part of him must have known that there was only one person who would text him at this time of the day.

_[     ]_

If Aomine hadn't already been woken by the cold, he would probably have ignored it. What was Kise thinking, sending an empty message at 2 am? Shouldn't he be sleeping right now instead of playing with his phone?

He thought about it for a moment, then decided not to delete the message. _Maybe he misses me. I guess I'll sleep at his house tonight._

And so here Aomine was, five minutes later, standing outside of Kise's in the same crinkled t-shirt he slept in and punching the doorbell impatiently. Chilly breeze made the hair on his arm stand.

_Riiiing._

"Coming-- Eh? Aominecchi?"

His eyes were still closed when he wrapped his arms around Kise.

"You're heavy! What are you doing here so late?"

"Mn... 'Cause you..." His words were slurred from sleep.

"I didn't tell you to come here..." Kise's voice grew smaller. He closed the door behind Aomine, and then turned to drag the other's weight to the bedroom. The second they got there, Aomine let go of him and dove under the blanket. The bed was still warm. Just as he imagined, Kise had been playing with his phone in bed.

"Move over! I gotta sleep too, you know!"

He felt Kise pressing into his chest, trying to push him to the other side of the bed. Grunting, he rolled over to make room.

"Good night, Aominecchi."

"'Night, Kise."

His cheeks grew warmer as his friend slipped into the bed with him. Good thing his back was turned so the other couldn't see his face.

_Stuuupid._

There was no way he could tell Kise that he came here because he missed him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jen!


End file.
